Saikyodai Blues
by clow-san
Summary: For Hiruma and Mamori the adventure does not stop at highschool. A collection of oneshots. Hirumamo.


**A/N: **I know, I know. I should be updating 'The Fine Line'. But I was thinking of revamping the whole story and setting it in their college years and that requires quite some changes. So I guess this a release of some sort. Anyway, enjoy this at ½ setting.

**Rating:** T (Hiruma's here so it's language)  
><strong>Pairing:<strong> Hiruma/Mamori  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Eyeshield 21, unfortunately doesn't belong to me.  
><strong>SpoilersWarnings:**Post-series. Spoilers if you haven't read the ending.

**1****st**** Period: **Coffee and Creampuffs

She comes at exactly eight in the morning, everyday, for the past five months and my friend Atari is totally smitten. Not that I blame him. Anezaki-san, "the angel" as Atari fondly calls her, is a pretty, little thing with her long auburn hair and her clear blue eyes. She is respectful, kind, a good tipper as well as a freshman at the prestigious Saikyodai University. In other words, beautiful and smart and way out of our league. I know that the first time she stepped in our shop but Atari is nothing if not stubborn and dense.

Anezaki-san orders pretty much the same thing every time. A box of creampuffs (that's six pieces) and a Grande coffee (black). Sometimes she will include a variety cakes and bread that are enough to feed at least a couple of dozen of men. Atari will go all the way making sure she has the best in the batch of the freshly baked pastries and then if she orders a lot, will help put everything at her weird looking car. It absolutely makes my day watching his attempts at flirting with her, especially when the smile on Anezaki-san's face is one that you will give to a child you are humoring. They never really have the chance to talk as she is always in a hurry.

That is until that fateful day.

* * *

><p>"Today, I'll ask her out" Atari proclaims, one day around mid-February as the clock strikes ten to eight.<p>

I grimace. "I don't know man. Surely she has a boyfriend."

He frowns. "Where did you get that idea?"

"Oh I don't know, maybe from the fact that she's almost perfect? I mean won't some guy-"

Atari cuts me off with a tsktsk sound accompanied with the wagging of his finger. "Reiji, Reiji, the angel as you say is perfect. She won't settle with anything less than her perfect match."

"And you think you're that?"

"Of course I am!" He replies indignantly.

I shake my head. "Don't say I didn't warn you. I won't cover for you if you go on a drinking binge after she rejects you."

I turn my attention to the new batch of creampuffs I have just placed in the display stand. It is Atari's turn at the cash register. The bell on the door rings, signaling a new customer has arrived. I look up expecting it to be Anezaki-san but it is not.

It is a young man. A college student maybe. Tall, bleached blond hair, multiple piercing on his pointy ear and sharp eyes that sized up the room. Atari and I both freeze when his sight falls at us. He walks up the register and a cold feeling of dread goes down my spine.

Atari recovers faster. "May-may I take your order s-sir?"

"Coffee. Black." He replies or more like commands. He seems to be the type that always gets what he wants.

"Ah, what size?"

"Your largest." His eyes travel from Atari to the display stand. "And a box of your fucking creampuffs."

I cringe, then something hit me. Black coffee and creampuffs? As if by cue the door opens again.

"Hiruma-kun!" It is Anezaki-san, face a bit pink from the cold wind outside. "I told you to wait for me."

'Hiruma-kun' turns to her direction. "You're fucking slow. Must be all the creampuffs you've been eating."

She puffs her cheeks, irritated. "Are you saying I'm fat?"

He chuckles, a hair-raising sound. "I didn't say that, you did."

She frowns slightly. "You are implying it. Did you order yet?"

"Yes. But it seems the fucking crew didn't hear me." He looks at us and I find myself filling an order faster that I ever did in my life.

"Hey, don't scare them." She smiles apologetically to us. "Sorry he's a bit cranky without coffee, aren't you Hiruma-kun?"

He scoffs and pays the bill.

"Keep the change." He says.

He is surprisingly a good tipper. He takes their order, gives the box of creampuffs to Anezaki-san and sips his coffee. "Let's fucking go."

"See you tomorrow." She bows at us, and then continues on to grab his free hand. He opens the door for her and they leave.

Atari is still holding the money tightly from shock or fear I am not sure. I pat him at the back, as a means of manly understanding.

"Go on say it." He says after a moment or two.

I sigh. "Told you so."


End file.
